Transformation
by EmoEccentrica
Summary: Kurt reflects on the end of his first relationship and wonders how Noah went from Puck to Noah and back to Puck again.


**So lately I've been reading a lot of Purt angst, and decided to try my hand at a short angst one shot myself. So here goes~**

Kurt lay on his side, staring at the clock on his bedside table. His throat was tight and his eyes stung really badly. He refused to cry though. Just because Puck had gone back on his promise to come out to the school, wasn't cause to cry. All it would do was make his skin blotchy, meaning he would have to double his moisturizing routine in the morning, which would be a waste considering how much his products cost.

Besides that, it wasn't as though he was Puck's dirty little secret. He had made that very clear in the fight they had had earlier. He shot a glance at the time again. In two hours, it would have been their two-month anniversary. Two months of whispered words and meetings in secluded, hidden places, two months of waiting for something that he should've had the foresight to realize wouldn't happen. Noah Puckerman was a stud- studs weren't gay. It just didn't compute.

Kurt bites his lip, silently chastising himself. Why hadn't he wised up to what was going on? Studs weren't exclusive- studs slept around. Studs went out on dates with scared virgins who wouldn't give up their v-card to them otherwise. He had been played, and he couldn't even hate the mohawked boy for it.

A tear slides down, rebelling against his will. Why had he fallen for Puck's tricks? Because that's what it was. Their entire 'relationship' was a sham. It was a way for Puck to get what he wanted. And what Puck got what Puck wanted.

The sad thing was that Kurt had been stupid enough to think that maybe, Puck had left for good and in his stead left Noah. Noah was sweet, where Puck was coarse. Noah was a gentleman, where Puck was vulgar and indifferent. Noah was tender and loving, and Puck was rough and harsh. Kurt hit his pillow in frustration. He had to give it to Puck; it must have been hard for him, pretending that he was someone else, someone who had an IQ higher than their shoe size.

Tears flowed freely now, and Kurt didn't even bother stopping them. What was the use? Noah was the only one who looked at him anyway. He might as well burn his entire wardrobe- what was the use of dressing up only to be ridiculed. He didn't even have the benefit of Noah on his arm to keep away the bullies. Not that he'd had him on his arm for the last two months- Noah was scared of coming out, and Kurt had understood. However, they'd had a deal. If they lasted more than a month, then he comes out. Kurt wasn't going to stay a secret forever. Noah had agreed to the deadline and then gone back on his word, like the coward he was.

Kurt wouldn't have minded waiting some more; no, what bothered him was the way that Noah had gone about it. He had avoided Kurt all day, then locker checked him, and was about to slushy him. He had dropped the slushy after Kurt had slapped him though.

Kurt looks at his soft pale hand. After he slapped Puck, it had been an angry shade of red that he'd never seen before. The imprint on Puck's cheek was impressive to say the least, and he had felt better. Until the other jocks, surrounding Puck had promptly gathered him up and thrown him into the nearest dumpster, bag, jacket, and all. They had even broken into his locker, grabbed his spare clothes, and had thrown those in after him.

Even then, Kurt had tried to figure out what was going on. He had gone over to Puck's house, and confronted the boy on his front porch. He hadn't even let the boy get a word in edgewise, he was so furious. He had told Puck in no uncertain terms that they were over, and that he didn't want anything to do with the other boy. Ever again. He said that he would castrate the larger boy if he so much as glanced in his general direction.

Kurt turned over and buried his face into his soft pillow. Why did this happen? Noah had told him countless times that he loved him. He had said that he would never hurt him. He said that he'd love him forever…

A tear slid down the tip of his pale nose and Kurt took a deep breath. It seems that forever was a lot shorter than it used to be. With that thought, he shut his eyes and tried to go to sleep. Maybe the next day would provide answers- an answer as to why Noah would revert into Puck.

**Reviews are LOVE!**


End file.
